undertale_au_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:FatalError Sans/@comment-2600:6C5D:147F:F4E7:697E:11F1:5CB1:CF7-20190420053603
I walked around snowdin to discover a weird errory sans (a.k.a fatal error) he catches sight of me and says "heya kiddo" I act rudely and don't reply. It was at this moment I knew I had screwed up cuz' he brought out his strings and tried to attack me, but thinking fast I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and blocked the strings from getting to me. I move my knife from it's current postion to use the FIGHT option like I always do (a.k.a I'm a genocidal mess) and attack. He trys to blast me many times before using a different attack if he had checked my LV and EXP he would have known that I would have known that Ik most of the SANS attacks but before I could attack he killed with a unqiue attac I had NEVER seen before but I loaded my SAVE and he appeared to be furious so I figured his guard might be a little bit more down but as I was about to attack my pacifist friend jumped in and used the same SAVE I had and told me "no need to fight we can easily win by sparing" I though "she's just as navie as papyrus believing in me after striking him down". As I regained awareness of the situation I notecied she was wrapped up in strings and I yell "SPARING ISN'T GONNA WORK YOU NEED TO LEARN SOMETIMES THERE IS NO MERCY!!!!!". She bursts out in tears and mutters "I'm sorry I upset you" I say "crap" cuz' he started reaching for her soul with his strings, but before he could reach her soul I grabbed my knife and cut her free VERY VERY quickly even QUICKER than the FLASH.I told her to run but as in her true pacifist battle with ASRIEL DREEMUR she refused, so I gave her a shield to block attacks cuz' she only has 20 HP. Finally my lazy instincts kick in so I start running and yell "bye filisha" which filled him with DETERMINATION to CAPTURE and KILL me. He started attacking me from the back and kept on missing so to get on his nerves I yelled "you gotta try harder than that" which reminded him of his undyne which started to PISS him off. I find edgelord sans (a.k.a underfell sans or as I call him edge) I ask edge if he could help me but he said "fuck this shit I'm out" and he used a shortcut away ,but luckily fatal error was puzzled trying to think of wut meme that was from gaining me some more time ,but as I look back I see my friend's DEAD BODY so I decide to avenge her with VIOLENCE of course as he comes back from memeland I am in shock cuz' a blue sythe appears in my hands, but before I could attack he is able to force me to flee cuz' my HP meter went down to 22/99 which was kinda funny cuz' they're both multiples of 11 but I quickly shake that thought and I use the sythe to fling myself about 99 feet away (by using a boulder I was able to fit my sythe under which cuased me to fly in the air.I start laughing.And I hide in the room TORIEL gave me before I KILLED her. (to be continued if I feel like it) =) -_-